Take Me Out
by The Samurai Poet
Summary: Lack of motivation leads to lunch which leads to a supposed date. CrimsonGreen.
1. 1

1"I'm just a shot, and then we can die."

Standard Disclaimer.

Lunch. That was what he had decided to. After staring at the blank coding screen for what seemed like ages, he had came up with nothing. He perched his head on the back of his hand and flipped a pencil on the desk as the simple action could make him break out of his block. Lunch didn't sound like a bad idea; exercise and eating seemed to be better than starvation and lack of motivation.

He stood, putting the pen behind the blank keyboard and stretched. His arms moved above him and he bent his torso back, hearing the telltale cracks of stiffness as he dared to go lower and lower without bending his knees. When his head passed his lower back, he called it quits. He returned upright and pulled his shirt back down over his exposed stomach. He looked at his wrist and the economical watch with the black band told him that it was 12:57.

That small place that was in the Shopping District seemed to call out to him. He wasn't in the mood for any more Italian food, however, and the small macaroni grill seemed to make him nauseous. Was it something they snuck into the shrimp? He could have sworn they purposefully lodged themselves down his throat whenever he was talking to someone.

But despite the horrors of choking to death with one of the few people he called friends, he decided to go anyway. The bread they baked there was delicious, and he knew of a neighboring deli that sold good cold cuts. Grabbing his vest that was tossed gingerly on the wooden table, he walked out of the hidden operation while pulling it on and checking for his keys.

The waterfall and the quaint forest was as pleasant and breezy as usual, and as he walked through the trees to the clearing they used as a parking lot, he saw his comrades sparring with one another. His father was somewhere in the woods; he had intended to ask him if the others had eaten yet. No matter, however, he was close friends with people who worked at the establishments he had planned to visit, and they would be more than willing to give him more for his money.

Something had snapped in his aura, and he bent backwards to avoid a roundhouse kick to the side. As he came back up, he blocked several punches, and he kicked the man behind him. The Crimson Thunder had grunted and clutched at his stomach, and with his concentration broken his doppelganger evaporated. Cam looked on as the blonde's uniform seemed to slink off of his frame with a tug to be replaced with a jersey and a faded pair of jeans.

"Are you going out to eat?"

The Samurai raised the hand that held his keys as he responded - "Yeah... I plan on going back to the Shopping District and get a few things." Hunter scratched his head as the older man started to move again. They matched strides, and he finally spoke, "Are you going near Storm Chargers? I have a check I need to pick up... and maybe if you're up to it, we could eat lunch together?"

"Are you asking me out?" - the Samurai had said when he had reached his destination. Hunter pulled his own keys out of his pocket and showed the older man -"Only if you're up to it..." The Samurai smiled; some things were better done with someone else by your side.


	2. 2

I was randomly reading chapter one to this story and I found a small typo. The pencil that Cam had randomly changed into a pen. ;sdkabhbljfbdlbhajkbfhasljbfdhjsdf : is stupid :

It made me laugh a lot, though, and I doubt that I'm gonna change it.

P.S. I'm on a Robbie Magasiva kick as of late, and if anyone out there writes me a 1,500 word minimum Porter/Shane (whatever rating, NC-17s should be e-mailed to me)... I'll write you anything you want spanning from 2,000-5,000 words. 3

P.S.S. Our waiter's name was Jason, so I stuck with it. XD;;

P.S.S.S. Jesus Christ, the beginning of this is awkward... but I'm not going to try to fix it, 'cause then I'd get frustrated... well, more than I already am, since it seems to vary greatly compared to the first chapter... In actuality, I think this is not my best work. You can tell where I got sporadic at the end.

-

Cam had to admit that the outing with the Thunder was nicer than it seemed that it would be. Hunter had drove them into town in his sports car, and the Samurai was surprised that he wasn't clutching the armrest in fear. They had said nothing on the way, but Hunter had left the radio off in some sort of respect; was it actually respect or did the blonde actually enjoy spending time with him in silence? Whatever the case was, when the Thunder turned to glance at him, it caused more than just a blush on the Samurai's part.

They had reached Storm Chargers in what seemed like seconds, despite how slow the blonde was going. Hunter threw him a grin after parking and ran inside of the building. Cam had blushed when the Thunder couldn't see; how did he let the ninja sweet talk him into going with him? The Samurai fidgeted with the hem of his vest until the blonde emerged from the building. He had returned to the driver's seat, and they moved out of the parking spot.

"So where do you wanna go for food?"

Cam cracked his knuckles and looked ahead, "I was thinking about going to the Macaroni Grill and the Deli, in an attempt to feed everyone..."

"Well... everyone else already ate. So where do you want to go?"

Cam blushed as the blonde turned right onto the next street. "Like I said... I would like to go to the Macaroni Grill..."

"Would you like to share a custom dish?"

"Sure... why not."

The few blocks had passed by in silence and as soon as they reached the expansive restaurant, Cam remembered the things he had now termed 'killer assassin shrimp', despite how it sounded like something Dustin would come up with. As they parked in what seemed to be a good spot, Cam climbed out of the rather low car and walked besides the Thunder. Hunter clasped his hand within his own, and the Samurai had to rely on almost all of his training as he held down a blush.

They had entered, the steam and smoke bouncing off the stone walls hit them like a sauna. Cam squinted his eyes in an attempt to adjust his eyes, but the Thunder pulled him along, and the next thing that was recognizable was a corner booth. Hunter let him go, and he slid into his seat as the blonde did the same, only across from him.

"We can't take long, Hunter, I have training soon..." - Cam had said in an almost worried voice, somewhat afraid of what the blonde had in mind - "... And I need to practice my katana technique." The Samurai only gained a smirk in response, since the waiter had come with the pamphlet and water. Hunter had ordered a coke-a-cola, and Cam had decided to stick with water since his training term was coming up soon. The waiter - who established that his name was Jason - left with what seemed to be attraction to the blonde.

Cam shook his head as he took the memo-pad away from the Thunder and looked at the choices. "... Rigatoni, meat sauce, spinach and broccoli, and..." - the Technician looked down to double check his choices - "... Meatballs. Have any objections?"

Hunter glanced towards him chastely and sipped his water. "... Instead of the meatballs," - he had said with what had seemed like poorly hidden glee - "I'd like to get some shrimp."

"No."

"Aw, come on Cam, just because you got one stuck in your throat one time doesn't mean it'll happen againཀ"

Cam stared at the blonde while unconsciously checking off familiar boxes of the things he wished to be in the pasta. After much debating, he finally crumbled and ordered the seemingly expensive shrimp once again.

Hunter smiled as he saw the Samurai's choices on the paper with satisfaction; the older man had ordered the shrimp anyway. As if on cue, their waiter had returned with the pop, and the bread that Cam seemingly craved. Plates were spread out, and Jason had poured some of the olive oil into the smallest plate. Hunter seemed like he wanted to question his acts, but his voice never sounded. Instead he looked on as the waiter added pepper to the oil and took their menus back, along with the pad and the filled out order.

Cam sighed as he ripped a piece of the bread from the whole loaf and dipped it into the oil. "So why exactly did you want to come out with me?" - he had asked between small bites of the bread.

"Because that vest makes me want to throw you on the floor and have my way with you?"

"..."

"What? I told you why."

"That didn't mean I wanted it to relate to sex."

"... I thought you knew me better than that."

Cam shook his head as he continued to pick off of the loaf of bread. He didn't feel like eating anymore, the blonde's attention and hints at what could happen later on took his appetite.

"Are you seriously hungry?"

"No... not really."

The Technician shook his head as the waiter came back, their order in his hands. He quickly asked if they were okay, and left when he heard twin responses of "Fine". Hunter immediatley took the bowl and dug in, and Cam chuckled to himself as the young ninja blatantly avoided the spinach and broccoli. The Samurai had finished the loaf single-handedly, and as the ninja across from him finished with his half, they had called for a to-go plate. He waiter had plastered a smile on his face as he left, but Cam could sense that he was exasperated at their requests.

The Samurai stared at the ninja ahead of him, thanking his ancestors that they weren't side by side. Hunter had smirked at the end of his thought, and the Technician felt slightly flustered.

"You were thinking out loud again..."

Cam had said nothing, and as if saving him from the upcoming conversation, Jason had returned with the pasta ready to go, and the black billfold containing their bill. The Samurai reached out for it, but the ninja caught it first. Hunter looked at it, he dug in his pocket, and produced what was supposedly enough to cover it.

The Samurai grabbed the package and scooted away from the booth, anxious for his training to begin, and to get away from the seemingly frisky blonde. The ride back to Ninja Ops was quieter than their way to town, except that the blonde's hand lingered on his thigh.

They had said nothing more as they walked to the waterfall; they had only locked fingers and swung their hands like children. As they passed through, all of the other Rangers seem to have disappeared after their session was finished for they left no trace of their presence. Cam pulled the taller Thunder along into the kitchen as he ditched the package into the fridge.

The blonde was still clinging to him, despite where his target was. They had communicated nothing, but as soon as Cam hit the door to his room, the Thunder let go of his hand.

Hunter had left the room, and left him to his changing, and Cam couldn't help but to shudder at the thought of what could happen later on.


End file.
